Blind to the Truth
by FireFairy032003
Summary: AU- Serenity is forced to move to Domino with Joey in her father only to be subject to his abusive causing her to go blind now she lives with joey as she tries to live life normally though how easy can that be especially after meeting Seto Kaiba SxS


If you were to look at me what would you see? Would you feel pity or sorrow for me at seeing the strange instrument gripped tightly in my hands or the blank expression in my warm green eyes? Are the hardships that you endure in life supposed to make you stronger or just more cautious of the world around you? I wonder these exact thoughts as I laid in a white hospital bed wearing a similar white hospital gown I hate these types of places they make you feel small and suffocated as though being here is the end of your small existence.

A young girl with straight long red auburn colored hair that reached down to her waist stared blankly up at ceiling above her, though for even though the room was brightly lit all around her all she could see was darkness. ⌠Where am I?┘Joey why did you have to leave me there alone with that monster? Hell seems like a better place right about now than being stuck with him.■ she thought bitterly to herself as she tried to look around at her surroundings, yet darkness seemed to surround her as though she had been swallowed up in it.

She sighed in relief glad that the throbbing pain that had forced her into incontrollable waves of tears had disappeared as she could feel an IV bag nearby her. ⌠That explains it they have me so doped up on pain killers I can▒t see one inch in front of me. Oh well I guess it▒s better than being in pain.■ she thought to herself sadly as she closed her relentless wondering eyes feeling the fluffy white pillow propped up underneath her touching the back of her neck where there were bandages wrapped securely around her head and beneath her eyes.

As rest was starting to capture the young teen she soon regretted it, but her body was too tired to try and resist the nightmare that was there to greet her subconscious, though in the nightmare she could at least see around her and smiled sadly for it was raining outside and she was back in her hometown of Manhattan, New York.

She had just gotten out of school and was heading towards the house she shared with her mother when a hand had crept up behind her grabbing her wrist tightly and covering her mouth.

⌠Hey pretty girlie I▒m bored you want to play a game? Though if you scream or try to escape the game is over and you get to die.■ he explained laughing coldly at this feeling her eyes widen in horror to this.

⌠Now do you think your pretty little head can understand these simple rules?■ he asked feeling her head nod yes to this as he had finally removed his hand from her mouth though his grip had tightened around her wrist

⌠What a good little girlie.■ he spat mockingly as he shoved her to the ground smacking her back harshly against the pavement making her moan in pain to this.

⌠Now the game can begin.■ he muttered grinning at this as he leaned over her pushing the knife lightly below her chin as his face smiled at her before brushing his lips against hers.

She cried out in disgust trying to push him away from her, but whimpered out in pain at feeling the cold blade cut deeper into her flesh. ⌠Stop trying to fight me and it won▒t have to hurt as much.■ he spat slapping her hard across her face making her head snap back hitting the brick wall that her back was leaning against.

⌠So I▒m guessing you▒re wondering why I chose you huh?■ he asked her curiously as she just stared angrily at him not daring to say anything to put her in jeopardy of having to endure even more pain.

⌠Very well I▒ll tell you anyway, my gang make you take a pledge if you want to join, that means you have to do whatever they tell you do for one week and at the end if they▒re satisfied by what you▒ve done you get to join.■ he started to explain as he withdrew the knife and placed it lower at her thigh at the bottom of her dress was.

⌠They told me I had to find a hot chick and force her to fall in love with me for the remainder of the week and I chose you, so that means you get to be my bitch until Friday. Now I▒ll let you go for now than if I see you again I won▒t be so nice.■ he explained bitterly as he stood up and had walked away in search of someone else as she stared at the ground her body shaking as tears streamed down her face. She shakily got to her feet as she took of running blindly in no particular direction.

She had reached the woods that surrounded the park and had run through them only stopping occasionally to catch her breath. A few minutes later she had came across a cave heading inside as the cold from the rain had finally taken it▓s toll on her as goose bumps spread all over her bare arms and legs.

All I see is darkness around me the damp cave barely making the cold chill that seemed to engulf me disappear as I desperately try to make my way through the cave in search of warmth or shelter. Once the rain stopped I▓ll go back outside and go home, but this would be my shelter for now.

A strange pain had shot up throughout her legs making the pain in her head and back feel even worse, though before she stopped to catch her breath she noticed something gleaming in the darkness. As she took a closer look her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness finally realizing that it was millions of shards of broken glass littering the ground tinted in a dark red.

She soon realized in sickening horror that the dark red tint in the glass was blood from the tiny cuts in scrapes that covered her small bare feet. ⌠Well I might as well continue going back will only make matters worse, since I can barely see two feet ahead of me, so it▒s nearly impossible to find the way I had came in. And second that creep probably followed me here waiting for when I▒d set foot in his trap and try to head back out the way I had came in. So I guess him saying that he was going to let me off so easily was his way of bidding his time until I fell for his trap.■ the girl thought to herself bitterly as she put her hand to the cold cement wall that seemed to surround her trying to figure out what to do next.

She had continued walking the pain was now a numbing dull ache in the back of her mind, for she could no longer feel any pain since her body had finally became immune to it after walking endlessly in what seemed to be circles.

She stopped after what seemed another hour of eternal darkness, though it had only taken the girl twenty minutes to walk down the corridor she was following with her hand pressed against the wall trying to find a way out. Only to find out that it curved indicating a turn here that seemed to lead to the corridor she had reached earlier making it seem as though she would never find her way of this dark abyss.

She had stopped shivering though the goose bumps she had noticed earlier were still there. Her black school dress was now somewhat damp and her long red auburn her had dried wavy and dishelmed down her back stopping at her waist.

⌠Is there even a way out of here?■ she asked starting to doubt herself as she continued to wander down this corridor, though the hope that had seemed to fill her bright green eyes moments prior had now extinguished and had grazed her bottom lip deep in thought trying not to panic.

And once she had reached the end of this corridor a sense of familiarity had swept over her, for she was indeed going in circles for she had already been here twice. Losing all sight of hope she burst into tears falling to her knees barely paying any attention to the sparkling ground that seemed to taint more with her dark red blood as glass cut into her legs.

Not knowing what else to do she started to cry out for help, though there was a small part of her that knew no one would hear her. No one even knew where she was except that lunatic. She had tried several times to calm herself down, but all she could do was think of those she loved and how she▓d never see them again making her cry even harder.

She had tried to stand up but feel for her legs had gone out from her due to the pain she had endured when she had collapsed to her knees on the broken glass claded floor. She was about to try once more when darkness had finally greeted her engulfing her in it▓s sweet dark abyss as she had passed out.

A few minutes later the same girl had awoke with a start feeling her long graceful legs entangled in cotton sheets as she desperately tried to grasp a hold of reality. Cold sweat had covered her face as she wiped a hand across her brow in disgust, though a wry smile crept up her face, for the hell she thought she had just endured was simply a nightmare of her past and what could of happened to her if her brother would of never lt her live with him in his smal apartment.

Not far from she lay a boy with dirty blonde hair and gentle brown eyes stared at the girl in concern. He had heard her scream and had rushed immediately to her aide desperately trying to shake the sleeping beauty awake.

⌠Sis┘ Sis, wake up!■ he shouted as he grabbed her by her shoulders gently shaking her trying to rescue her from the nightmare she was evidently enduring. He sighed in relief as he noticed her bright green orbs snap open in alertness as she looked around the room as though trying to figure out where she was.

She looked up at hearing the familiar voice of her older brother calling out to her and she closed her eyes briefly before reopening them glad to see that this wasn▓t another dream that this was reality.

⌠Joey is that you?┘Where am I?■ she called out feeling a familiar set of eyes staring at her in concern, though she reached out for the warm hands that touched her cold bare shoulders, a sigh of relief at hearing her brother answer her.

⌠Yeah I▒m right here sis ya can▒t get rid of me that easily. You▒re in your room Ren. I heard ya scream what happened?■ he asked her puzzled as he felt her small hands wrap around his as she trailed them up to his arms trying to hug him tightly.

He just smiled at this as he helped embrace her in a protective hug ruffling her long hair out of her face as he could tell whatever she had seen had shaken her up pretty badly. ⌠I▒m glad to hear that I had this horrible nightmare where I was all alone and really scared I kept calling out for help but no one could hear me, or if they did they didn▒t care or want to help me.■ Serenity muttered sadly starting to calm down at feeling Joey hugging her protectively against his chest.

⌠Dat does sound scary Ren, though don▒t worry I▒m here to protect ya and I swear I▒m not gonna let anything bad happen to ya.■ Joey whispered kissing her forehead lightly as he let go staring up at her offering her a lopsided grin.

⌠As much as I▒d like to believe you Joey so much has happened already that you couldn▒t protect me from so don▒t hate me for not believing you on that one.■ Serenity thought to herself bitterly as she brushed a strand of her loose hair out of her eyes remembering what had happened that day when she had been forced to leave New York and move in with Joey in their father in Domino, Japan.

It had only been two weeks since that horrible day, though it always seemed to be on her mind whenever she had a moment to herself. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her pale innocent face remembering that she had yet another doctor▓s appointment.

⌠Thanks Joey now if you don▒t excuse me I have to be getting ready soon or I▒ll miss my appointment with Dr. Lee.■ Serenity explained trying not to grimace at this.

⌠Oh yeah I forgot all about it. Do ya want me to make ya something to eat before ya leave?■ Joey suggested as she laughed at this shaking her head no.

⌠That▒s alright, but thanks anyway Joey I think I▒ll just grab something on my way there.■ Serenity explained quietly as she could feel her brother release the protective embrace as he took a step away from her.

Serenity sighed once she heard her brother step out of her room shutting the door silently behind him as she slid to the edge of the bed using the dresser nearby her to help her stand up. She headed towards her small closest that was on the opposite side of her bed as she tried to find something to wear for the day. This had been the one thing that took her the longest to get used to once she had lost her vision was trying to dress herself.

Luckily Joey had helped her place labels on the tags of all her clothing so she could tell just by feeling it what each item of clothing was. She had finally decided on a simple pair of dark blue denim jeans and a black long sleeved dress shirt that had bell like sleeves.

She had grabbed a brush off her dresser as she quickly brushed out her long tangled messy hair deciding just to wear it down for the day as she grabbed what other things she would need as she picked up a long metal cane that was folded up that had been lying on the ground.

⌠Yay lucky me more boring tests as some stranger gets to poke and probe at me as though I▒m some type of alien. Maybe a walk through the park afterwards will help calm me down.■ Serenity thought to herself putting on a fake smile as she headed into the kitchen, where her brother was standing in front of the stove making some eggs.

⌠Bye Joey I▒ll be back later.■ she called out to her brother as she made her way towards the front door.

⌠Awright later sis be careful.■ he called back to her as he continued what he was doing.

⌠Always am don▒t burn the house down in your attempt to make breakfast.■ Serenity muttered laughing briefly at this before she shut the front door behind her as she made her way towards the local hospital.

Joey couldn▓t help but laugh at this for he had heard the smart comment his baby sister had made before she had left, though his smile soon faded as he thought back on the nightmare she had told him briefly about. ⌠Something tells me it was worse than she claimed it to be. Oh well no use worryin▒ over somethin▒ I know nothin▒ ▒bout.■ Joey thought to himself trying not to think too much or he▓d end up giving himself a headache.

Before he was finished eating breakfast he heard a knock on the door, he sighed realizing who it was as he got up to open the door letting in Yugi and the rest of his friends.

⌠Mornin▒ guys just give me a sec and I▒ll be right out.■ Joey muttered through a mouthful of food as he rushed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

⌠Wow for once you almost woke up on time, and what do we owe this miracle to?■ Tristan asked him teasingly as Joey just smiled at this innocently.

⌠I think you already know da answer to dat Tristan, but I▒ll tell ya anyway. My sista had to wake up early cuz she had another doctor▒s appointment this mornin▒.■ Joey explained as he grabbed his stuff joining the group outside as they started to walk towards the school building.

⌠So when will they be able to do the surgery?■ Yugi asked him curiously as Joey sighed sadly at this shrugging his shoulders to answer Yugi▓s question.

⌠Cheer up Joey at least she has you to help her get through it. It would seem even worse if she had to go through something like that on her own.■ Tea piped in cheerfully tying to cheer Joey up.

⌠Yeah I guess you▒re right thanks guys for makin▒ me feel better. So Yugi do ya have the notes for today▒s test?■ Joey asked Yugi trying to take his mind off of worrying about Serenity, his friends were right he had nothing to worry about.

⌠Yes Joey I▒ll give them to you when we get to school.■ Yugi said quietly though the rest of the gang couldn▓t help but laugh at this, for they were used to seeing Joey ask Yugi for notes for class or for a test that was coming up┘ 


End file.
